1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a process, said system comprising
a number of cameras for imaging various positions in a presently monitored process;
digital image processors for storing digital image information as per camera and for analyzing each camera-specific image information so as to provide image variation data based on the level of variation in several sequential images; and
a display or screen which can be used for selecting images stored from various cameras positions for analysis, while using the screen for displaying an image variation graph representing the image variation data of images preceding and following the image to be analyzed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, the system designed by the Applicant has been operated by using software for selecting a given break in a paper web for analysis, wherefor the system displays all stored icons of camera positions on the analyzing window of a computer screen (FIG. 2 shows a printout of this window). In addition, the image material of all camera positions is used for composing an image variation graph 8 (one for each camera position) visible at the bottom of the picture shown in FIG. 2, which represents image variation data based on the level of variation in sequential images. The user selects his or her chosen camera position by means of selector icons 7. Thus, the user is compelled to examine several different camera positions and to compare those with each other prior to being able to locate image data representing the highest-level variation and an image variation graph consistent therewith.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system, wherein the image variation graph representing the highest-level variation and the image data of a camera position consistent therewith can be selected automatically for display on an analyzing window. This object is achieved by the invention on the basis of the characterizing features set forth and claimed herein. One exemplary embodiment of the invention will now be described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which